


Paxatronia

by Hail_Halsey



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, OC sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Halsey/pseuds/Hail_Halsey
Summary: Bumblebee invites the Sigma 17 crew to Cybertron for Paxatronia.





	Paxatronia

**Author's Note:**

> I really fell hard for this ship.

Chapter 1  
Cybertron, Iacon Command 

"Where are you going Bee?", asked Arcee, walking hand in hand towards him with their twin younglings. The trio stared curiously at the warrior about to embark through a ground bridge Ratchet opened from the control panel.

"Paxatronia is tomorrow, and I feel it's my duty to invite the Rescue Team on Earth to join us on Cybertron for the occasion.", he answered simply. He then pretended to ponder a moment."Do you want to come with me sweetspark?", he purred through their bond, his spark swelling at the faint blue blush that invaded her cheeks, while the two younglings immediately perked up at the request.

"Can we come?", they both cried, "We've never been to Earth!", they whined.

Arcee kneeled down beside her twin son and daughter, "You can't come, you're both too young to travel through a ground Bridge, much less another planet. But me and your dad will be back soon, so stay with Ratchet and don't annoy him too much, ok?" She felt bad for upsetting her kids, but ever since Cybertron was restored, Bumblebee was kept busy greeting refugees out in the landing fields, while she was leading searches for hotspots. Alone time wasn't something the new spark-mates got often, especially with two younglings to care for. They desperately needed a break.

Ratchet immediately parted his lip-plates to voice his protest, but quickly thought against it after the warning glare the scout-turned-warrior sent in his direction. 

"Yes, they can...help me...do work.", he replied, turning back to the console, mumbling angrily about how all he's doing on Cybertron lately is babysitting sparklings.

"Ok...", they both answered, clearly upset about their parents leaving them behind. Bumblebee walked over and stroked their helms. 

"Be good ok?", he said, before taking Arcee's hand into his own and walking with her into the ground Bridge.

"Where is the team stationed at?", she asked through their spark-bond.

"Griffin Rock, Maine, in a firehouse that serves as their base.", he answered. "I wonder what they'll think when me and a femme they've never seen before suddenly drive up towards the firehouse.", he wondered. He transformed and headed towards the firehouse, Arcee tailing him.

Griffin Rock, Maine 

Bumblebee and Arcee arrived at the firehouse at the same time the rescue bots were returning from a mission. Cody was the first to notice the black and yellow muscle car pulling up inside the firehouse alongside a sleek blue motorcycle with pink highlights driven by a woman in a dark blue suit. The bots recognized Bumblebee's vehicle mode and immediately stood at attention (He looked the same except for his reverse color scheme) while the Burns family stared curiously at Arcee. Bumblebee transformed but Arcee stayed in vehicle mode with her hologram on.

"Sir, what a surprise at seeing you here ", said Heatwave, walking forward to greet the warrior. "Is all well on Cybertron?", he asked somewhat worrisome. His team had been informed about the restoration of Cybertron and Optimus Prime's noble sacrifice from Ratchet months ago. He suspected there was bad news behind Bumblebee and the other bot's visit.

"Everything is fine, Heatwave." Arcee smiled in her vehicle mode at the sight of the rescue team's surprised faces at hearing her spark-mates voice. "Me and Arcee just wanted to invite your team to Cybertron for Paxatronia, to celebrate Optimus Prime's sacrifice." As soon as he finished, the rider on the blue motorcycle disappeared and the motorcycle transformed into a sleek blue cybertronian, much shorter than her companion, clearly signaling to the Burns family that she was a female of her race.

"It's a girl", gasped Dani.

"And she's blue! Noble.", said Cody with awe.

"How come we've never seen a girl robot?", exclaimed Kade.

"I didn't even know they existed.", Graham admitted.

"This is my partner and spark-mate, Lieutenant Arcee.", introduced Bumblebee, motioning towards the femme standing beside him. The bots immediately saluted the couple.

"It's an honor to meet the heroes of Cybertron.", said Chase. Arcee nodded at them to be at ease.

"The pleasures mine.", she said.

"Pardon the interruption, but what's a spark-mate?", asked Chief Burns.

"A spark-mate is a Cybertronian bonded partner.", supplied Blades. "So in human terms, Lieutenant Arcee is Bumblebee's wife."

"That's so cool!", said Cody.

"Cybertronian can get married?!", exclaimed Kade in disbelief.

"How?", asked Graham curiously. The bots stiffened. 

"Maybe we should discuss spark-bonding another time.", Boulder said rather quickly.

"Is your team holding a holiday to celebrate the end of the war?", asked Cody.

"That's correct.", said Arcee. "The festivities are tomorrow, and we came here from Cybertron to invite your team to join us."

"Thank you ma'am.", nodded Boulder.

"Let us know before tomorrow so we can send a ground bridge.", said Bumblebee. "We'll see you there hopefully." He commed Ratchet for a ground bridge, and a swirling green portal appeared in the bunker wall.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all", said Arcee politely before Bumblebee gently took her hand and led her in the ground bridge. As soon as they disappeared into the ground bridge it vanished into thin air, leaving the rescue bots and their partners to their excitement of visiting their home.


End file.
